Twisting Times, Bigger Changes
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: 11th Doctor has been having adventures, while Rose and the kids have been stuck on earth. For 7 years the Doctor's family has waited for his return. After faking his death and trying to keep a low profile the Tardis is forcing him to face the family he left behind. Part of the Infinite Possibility Series.


**Oh boy, here I go again. I love how you all have so faithfully followed my stories. I am so sorry that I haven't had time to update them. But my little 1 year old Time Tot has kept me very busy over the past year. **

**Now I know you all loved the Infinity Possibilities stories. This one is kind of a continuation of those. However, I will be skipping over a lot of 11th Doctor episodes. Mostly due to the fact that I don't want to try and rewrite the episodes. I want to let them stand on their own. The only part of an episode that I am asking you all to ignore is the whole, Doctor marrying River Song. Don't get me wrong, Moffat is better than your average writer, but that whole thing with the Doctor and River just screams unnatural to me. And no, I will not be River bashing in this story. I have special plans for her... he he he.**

**So with that said, lets start this party! I mean story.**

**I don't own Doctor Who, but if I did I would have offered RTD a raise to keep him involved in Doctor  
**

* * *

It had been 7 years since the Doctor left them with Sarah Jane Smith, and it has been 2 years since Sarah Jane passed away. In Sarah Jane's will, she left the house to Rose Tyler with a plea to allow Luke to stay in the house. Now, over the years of that fateful day, Rose had tried to work with Jack at Torchwood 3. But with its destruction Jack had told Rose to keep a low profile. So it was a surprise to her that Jack and Gwen had been in the thick of that mess in the US with no one dying for several days.

Today, Rose was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, waiting for the children to come down for breakfast before being tutored by Mr. Smith, who happens to be an alien who is living in the attic. She had enrolled Little Jack, Donna, and for a short time Jenny, in school. But with teachers asking questions and sometimes Unit or Torchwood remnants coming around, Rose had decided to home school.

The first child to walk through the kitchen door was Jenny. Over the past seven years she had grown just a little, but her mental capacity matched her fathers. She was still wearing her pajamas, which were no longer camo looking, but a soft grey color set. As Jenny made her way towards the fridge, a loud thump came from the stairway near the front of the house.

Into the kitchen ran Jack, who looked just like the Doctor except for the height. At 14 years old, he was only as tall as Rose, but had the muscle mass of the Doctor's previous incarnation. Following behind Jack, was Donna. Now Donna, had a good blend of Rose and the Doctor. Her light brown hair fell past her shoulders, stopping around the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a golden brown, that when she got mad turned to a very dark almost black color. As for her body build, she was a skinny 7 year old.

"Morning Mum." all three of the children said as they made their way about the kitchen looking for their choice of breakfast.

"Good Morning." Rose replied as she set down her newspaper. "So what do you all plan to do today?"

Jack was the first one to speak, "Well I am going to be working with Mr. Smith to try and find Dad." He hopped up onto the counter top and sat his butt on the edge, before proceeded to peel a banana. It was seeing Jack, who was mimicking what his father did, that made Rose get a lump in her throat. Even though he was fond of wearing t-shirts and jeans, he would sometimes wear either a suit coat or a leather coat over his shirt. Today, it seemed that his choice of clothing was a little odd. A black Def Leppard t-shirt with a pair of washed out colored blue jeans. This was a new look for him.

"I was planning on going to the park with Jenny today, Mama." Donna was a very easy going, happy go lucky child. However, she wasn't your average girl. She wasn't into Disney Princesses, or girlie things like that. She was absolutely her father's daughter. She enjoyed getting in to trouble nearly everyday. Her clothing style today was a purple and silver plaid button down shirt, with dark blue capris and a pair of sketcher shoes.

"Just remember when you leave this house, be extra careful. There are people who would love to get their hands on you." Rose replied before getting up out of her chair and leaving the kitchen.

The children all looked at each other and sighed. Since Sarah Jane's death, Rose has almost retreated into herself. And with the Doctor, her husband, not showing up for the past several years has left Rose in a bit of a funk. Some might say that she is depressed or melancholy, but her children know better. Only if there is a crisis, dealing with aliens, has she returned to her normal self.

**-Else where in the Universe-**

The Doctor was trying to keep a low profile since his supposed death. River Song had told him that he was getting "too big" to be unnoticeable. The Doctor walked around the console of the Tardis, flipping switches. He desperately wanted to see Rose and the kids, but with everything that has happened with the Brotherhood and the Silence, he was reluctant to see them.

'I'm just trying to keep them all safe.' he thought. 'If anything were to happen to any of them...' His mind started creating images of Rose being taken by the Silence. Or worse, Jack and Donna being taken and raised like how River was.

The Tardis could hear all of the Doctor's anguish over his dark thoughts. 'My thief, those things didn't happen to our family. They are all safe. You need to stop blaming yourself for things that didn't happen to them.'

"But it could have if they were with me!" shouted the Doctor. "Everything that Amy, Rory, and River have gone through is because of me. I can't ignore the possibility of Rose being in Amy's place at Demons Run. Or Donna growing up like how River grew up. It's safer if they just stay where they are, and for them to just forget about me."

'But Rose is your mate. And Jenny, Jack, and Donna are your children. Would you deny any of them the chance to see you again?' The Tardis reasoned to the Doctor.

"Yes. If it keeps them safe." The Doctor countered.

The Tardis, however, had ideas of her own and took control over where she was going. With a loud screech, and tossing about, the Tardis changed course for Sarah Jane's garden.

The Doctor, who through out the course of being tossed around the console room, was trying to stop the Tardis. "Don't you even think about it. We are not going back there. Stop this at once!" he shouted to the ceiling. It wasn't until a hard knock to the floor did the Doctor realize that it was too late.

The doors to the Tardis flew open...

Rose thought that she had heard the Tardis, but after so many years of imagining it she tried to ignore it. It wasn't till she felt the Tardis blossom in her mind that she knew where she needed to be. Running down the stairs from her bedroom, going down the hallway, past the kitchen and out the back doors of the house did she see the Tardis.

"This can't be real." she whispered to herself.

The Tardis doors flew open for her as she walked up to the Tardis. Rose glanced inside to see a man sitting, rather stiff, on the floor with his back to the doors.

"Hello. Doctor?" Rose said in a soft voice.

"You shouldn't have come in Rose." he replied as he stood up, but with his back to her. "It's not safe, traveling with me."

"When was it ever safe?" Rose walked up the ramp towards the Doctor. She walked around him, taking in his new body. When she stopped to look at his face, she say such saddness there. "What has happened Doctor?" Placing a hand on his left cheek, she caught a few glances of what had happened in her mind. "My Doctor." she says softly before wrapping him up in her arms.

It was then that the Doctor realized that this is what he needs. The Tardis was right, he needs his family.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter of this new story of the Infinite Possibility Series. I do hope you all like this first chapter. Sorry if it isn't as great or in depth as my other stories or chapters. But when you have an 18 month old Time Tot running around, things can get away from you. I hope to post more chapters this weekend. **

**Selene**


End file.
